Agnaktor
Summary Agnaktor is a large Leviathan which was first introduced in Monster Hunter 3 or Monster Hunter Tri. This Leviathan inhabits volcanic areas and is the adult form of Uroktor. In-game description: Also known as fire-pike wyverns, Agnaktor use their tough beaks and great strength to burrow effortlessy through rock, and can even burrow into ceilings. Their hardened-lava armor becomes even harder when cooled forming an almost impenetrable armor. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B | 8-B | 9-A | 9-A Name: Agnaktor | Glacial Agnaktor | Agnaktor EX | Uroktor | Uroktor EX Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Leviathan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Becomes stronger, faster and more durable when enraged), Rage Power, Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Can dig through volcanic rock and can cause volcanic eruptions), Large Size (Type 0 in terms of height; Type 1 in terms of length), Magma Manipulation (Capable of attaching pieces of magma to its body, which are soft and vulnerable when hot, but incredibly hard when cooled, capable of firing a beam of lava and heat), Resistance to Thunder (When covered in obsidian), Fire (When covered in hot magma) and Disease Manipulation | Same as before, except Magma Manipulation (Doesn't inhabit volcanic areas) and Resistance to Fire, and the addition of Water Manipulation (Capable of firing a beam composed of Water and Ice), Ice Manipulation (Capable of firing a beam composed of Water and Ice, capable of covering itself in an armor of ice, which is hard when first attached, but softens over time, when it digs into the ground of its Tundra habitats) and Resistance to Water and Ice | Same as regular Agnaktor, except Magma Manipulation, and the addition of Dragon Manipulation | Fire Manipulation (Capable of shooting a glob of fire), Earth Manipulation (Can dig through volcanic rock), Resistance to Fire | Earth Manipulation (Can dig through the ground) and Status Effect Inducement (Capable of causing Paralysis) Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to the likes of Lagiacrus and Rathalos) | City Block level (Should be at least comparable to the regular species, if not slightly stronger due to being a Subspecies) | City Block level (Should be at least comparable to regular Agnaktor, if not slightly stronger due to being enhanced) | Small Building level (Comparable to Zamite and Giaprey who can freeze humans) | Small Building level (Should be comparable to regular Uroktor, if not slightly stronger due to being enhanced) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Rathalos) | Supersonic | Supersonic | Superhuman (Able to keep up with new hunters) | Superhuman Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Should be stronger than Tetsucabra) | At least Class 100 | At least Class 100 | Athletic Human (Should be capable of lifting themselves) | Athletic Human Striking Strength: City Block Class (Can wound other large monsters with its strikes) | City Block Class | City Block Class | Small Building Class | Small Building Class Durability: City Block level (Can survive swimming in lava with no problem, can take dozens of explosive barrels head on, and managed to withstand two of Brachydios' weaker slime blobs, which should be comparable to, if not stronger than, Agnaktor in terms of strength) | City Block level | City Block level | Small Building level | Small Building level Stamina: High (Can fight several opponents for tens of minutes and still be able to fight) | High | High | Unknown | Unknown Range: Extended melee range to Tens of meters with physical attacks, at least Tens of meters, possibly higher with beam attack | Same as regular species | Same as regular Agnaktor | Standard melee range with physical attacks, Extended melee range with spitting glob of fire | Same as regular Uroktor Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | Covered in armor | None notable | Covered in armor Intelligence: High (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon Element, which directly attacks the mind, than the average hunter: Agnaktor has -35% resistance, while an average hunter has 0% resistance) | Average (Uroktor has the same resistance to the Dragon element as an average hunter: 0%) Weaknesses: Skin is vulnerable, yet heated, when it has recently come in touch with lava, weak to Water and Ice when its body is covered in obsidian, weak to Dragon and Water when covered in hot magma | Armor becomes softer over time or when hit with heat-based attacks, weak to Fire when covered in ice, weak to Dragon, Fire and Thunder when armor has weakened | Unknown | No real strong skin, scales or shells, weak to Water and Thunder | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Agnaktor | Glacial Agnaktor | Agnaktor EX | Uroktor | Uroktor EX Gallery Glacial Agnaktor.png|Glacial Agnaktor Uroktor.png|Uroktor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Capcom Category:Dragons Category:Monster Hunter Category:Magma Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Lava Users Category:Rage Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9